


A Thousand Years

by GodOfGlitter



Series: A Story Told In Symbols [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Character Death, Character Study, Love, M/M, Sad Magnus, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one with a lifetime of memories and a thousand years of sorrow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! SO, this is the first part of my malec alphabet series, which was a published work before but isnt now... long story. Anyway, if anyone has seen this before, chillax, because it has not been copied, that one was my work too. Ive taken it off now...  
> also, I know that this work has a lot of inaccuracies, but in my defense, i wrote this long ago, before Malec had two kids...  
> so, without further ado, i give you- A Thousand Years!  
> P.S- please dont forget to leave a kudos before you leave!

 

_Heart beats fast,_  
_Colors_ _and promises..._

Alec's gaze involuntarily gravitated towards Magnus, and he couldn't help but notice how perfect he was. Hair spiked up in a show of colours and glitter, eyes rimmed with Kohl that gave him a predatory look, and the absolute confidence radiating from him, as if the fact that he was totally pantless did not bother him at all. Alec blushed at the site before him, and shrunk back into the crowd, praying to god that he wouldn't notice him. But his luck had never really been that good...

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid, to, fall..._

A sense of fearlessness overcame him, and suddenly, he wasn't all that hesitant to tell his parents about him a d Magnus. In fact, it was almost like all the words were bottled inside him, waiting desperately to be let out. " You know mom, there is something that I need to tell you. About me. Actually, I've started seeing someone. In fact-" a sudden drowsiness overcame him, and briefly, he panicked about what he had almost told his parents. Before he felt those familiar arms around him as the darkness came.

_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubts, suddenly goes away somehow..._

_Who cares_? Alec thought. They were going into battle that day, and he did not know if he was even going to make it out alive. He loved Magnus, and for now, nothing else mattered. Setting his jaw in determination, he sorted through the people in the Accords Hall, before finally finding him, alone in a crowd. Alec practically ran up to Magnus, before launching himself upon him is a shattering lip lock. And for once in his life, the looks others sent his way did not bother him.

_One... Step... Closer..._

" So Alec, these are your keys. You know just in case you want to-" Magnus was cut off by Alec pouncing on him, and the key was soon forgotten amongst the trail of clothes leading to the bedroom.

_I have died, everyday, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you, for a thousand years..._

"Alexander Gideon Light wood, you will be surprised to know that in the 800 years that I have been alive, you are the first person I'm asking this. Will you marry me? "

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Magnus did not miss the way Alec's eyes were wide open an unreadable emotion buried in them. His knee had started aching from the weight placed on it, his muscles tense as if preparing himself for the blow of rejection, his mind teetering on the edge of paranoia - "Yes"

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is.._

_"_ We'll name her Catarina, after the wonderful woman who has supported me since forever." said Magnus, holding the tiny bundle of joy in his hands, wondering why he had ever thought of opposing the idea of adoption initially. Alec put his arms around the two of them, and for then, everything was perfect.

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take, away, what's standing in front of me..._

_"_ I'm so sorry Magnus, there is nothing more we can do for him. The blade went in too far, and he seems to be in a coma right now. It will be a miracle if he survives." said Catarina, and all hope shattered in Magnus as he cursed every shadowhunting regulation, cursed that wrecked Sebastian for doing this and cursed himself, for not being there to protect Alec.

_Every breath, every hour has come to this..._

For days, Magnus just sat by Alec's side, not moving, just praying for those bright blue eyes to open again. And he never did cry, though he so desperately wanted to, for the far too less time they had gotten, for the sake of the little girl who slept peacefully in the other room, who would now be fatherless, and because he would never see those bright blue orbs again. And yet he didn't cry, only and only for Alec's sake.

_One...step... closer..._

_"_ I love you, Alec, always remember that. No matter what happens, I vow to never forget you, and to never, ever be with anyone else till the day I die. And don't you worry, babe, I'll take care of Cat for you. Whatever happens, I love you, always."

_I_ _have died, everyday, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you, for a thousand years_ _, I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Magnus was with Alec all through the night, and he saw how the last traces of life left his body, as he slept to wake in another realm. Only then, did he finally break down, the tears he had kept inside spilling out as his placid mask crumbled into a look of immense pain, a look of never-ending sorrow.

_All along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you, for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_Here lies Alexander Gideon Lightwood (1998-2017)_

Magnus put the lilies on the grave, a tiny tear escaping his closed eyelids. That day, he spoke to his beloved shadowhunter, speaking of Cat like he had done for the past five years on this very spot, on this very day. And like all the times before when he turned on his bed only to realise the one he searched for was gone forever, he was reminded again of how meaningless life was without his Alec in it, each second like a thousand years...

 


End file.
